A Good Life
by gothina234
Summary: As his life slowly slips away, Spencer thinks about his family and all the moments with them that made his life so good. One shot request for MossiStone. CHARACTER DEATH.


**Hey everyone, this is a one shot requested by MossiStone, she wanted one where Reid died. I hope this is okay as I don't usually write death fics. Obviously, there is a character death in this so you have all been warned.  
><strong>

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid laid in the snow, looking up at the white sky, he blinked and listened as the world around him went by. It was strange for him and he thought this would have felt worse but it didn't. He closed his eyes again and remembered the moment before he was laying in the snow. One man, their unsub, had killed a person every two days, they had tracked him down to forest area where he had a cabin.

A hand covering his mouth, a horrible pain ripping through his back over and over and then had felt no more pain. Everything over in seconds.

A tear froze on his cheek as he thought about everything that he was leaving behind, all the people who would cry and be sad that he passed away. His heart ached as he thought about his godson, he wanted to be there for him when he went to college but he knew he never would see that moment. He heard Morgan and Hotch calling his name nearby but he didn't have the strength to call out.

He wondered how they would tell his mother that he was gone from the world, her only son and only child. The cold didn't touch his body now, he didn't feel anything but his life slowly draining from his body. Closing his eyes, he remembered all the wonderful moments with his family.

* * *

><p><em>"You're such a special boy," his mother smiled as she stroked his hair. He leaned against her chest as they laid on the bed, enjoying the sound of her voice as she read Empty Planet to him. He eventually fell asleep, her voice a soft lullaby to his young heart.<em>

* * *

><p><em>He held his godson in his arms and marveled at how small he was, he sat on the edge of the hospital bed after promising to get his godson into Caltech with a phone call, he smiled as Henry opened his eyes and stared at him. <em>

_"You're going to grow up and be amazing, Henry."_

* * *

><p><em>Garcia giggled as they entered the Tardis photo booth at the Doctor Who convention they were attending together, she sat next to him and pressed the button. <em>

_"Smile, my little genius," she grinned before the booth took the photo. _

_He took her fez and put it on his head and they laughed together as another photo got taken. He returned it to her head and laughed as she kissed his cheek when the flash went off again. _

_He put his arm around her and pulled her close as the last flash went off. She pinched his cheek and sighed happily. "I love you, my junior g-man."_

_"Love you too, Garcia."_

* * *

><p><em>He sat with JJ in her back garden, he held Henry's hands as soon as he managed to walk over to him. <em>

_"He loves spending time with you," she laughed. "Dinner will be ready soon, I made your favorite."_

_"Indian," he said._

_"Your second favorite, I made an attempt at Chinese food," she shrugged. He loved having dinner with JJ and her family when he could, he loved the way she playfully teased him but most of all he enjoyed being friends with her._

* * *

><p><em>Rossi slapped his hand away with a wooden spoon when he tried to put more pepper in the sauce. "Rossi, just let me put a pinch in there."<em>

_"My kitchen, my rules and the next time you try to put pepper in that sauce, I'll put this wooden spoon somewhere that will hurt," Rossi warned. He burst out laughing at Rossi's comment. Rossi was including him in some cooking lessons to get his mind away from Maeve. _

_"Thanks for doing this with me," he said gently before stirring the sauce. _

_"Anytime, Spencer. Cooking heals the heart and with you, it'll put a few more pounds on your skinny hips."_

* * *

><p><em>Hotch guided him through each step of firing the gun, he hit the paper in the head and smiled. "I did it."<em>

_"See, you'll definitely pass your gun qualification this time."_

_"Thank you for the lessons, Hotch, I just feel better going into this test now. I wasn't so confident the last time I went in."_

_"I'm always here to help you. Do you have any plans for tonight?"_

_"I'm just going to head home and read some books."_

_"Before you do that, you're coming to my house and having a proper meal. No arguments."_

* * *

><p><em>Emily jumped as they walked through the haunted tunnel together, he held onto her hand but jumped himself as an axe came down in front of him. A chainsaw sound came from behind them, they laughed and ran down the tunnel as a madman wielding a chainsaw charged at them. As they came out of the tunnel, Emily couldn't stop laughing. "I think I almost wet my pants when that chainsaw came."<em>

_"I almost had a heart attack when that guy came out with machete earlier," Reid sighed as he wiped his eyes with his free hand. "Come on, we got so much more to do tonight. Thank you so much for coming with me tonight."_

_"What are friends for?" Emily said before nudging him. "Come on, you promised to win me a prize at one of the stands."_

_"A gentlemen never breaks a promise," he said in a posh voice. Emily held his hand as they walked back to the main area of the Halloween carnival._

* * *

><p><em>Blake and Reid both enjoyed themselves as they took in the book fair, she spotted a book on linguistics and immediately picked it up. He couldn't help himself when he got to a classic literature section. He moved to another section. "Alex, I have the perfect book for you."<em>

_He watched her laugh as she came over and took the crossword puzzle book from him. "You know me all too well, Spencer."_

* * *

><p><em>Finally, he came to Morgan, something about thinking about Morgan made him feel safe even as he felt the end coming closer. He couldn't pick one moment with Morgan because there were so many times where Morgan had been his brother. His big brother, the one who had always protected him. Whether with a whistle or with his fists against an unsub. <em>

* * *

><p>"NO!" Morgan's voice yelled. Reid could barely focus as Morgan and Hotch knelt by his side, Hotch found the six stab wounds and brought his hand back to find it covered in blood.<p>

"I had a good life," Reid whispered. "You all gave me such a good life."

"Don't talk like that, kid," Morgan shook his head, tears coming down his cheeks. "Help is coming, you're gonna be fine."

"I can't feel anything, Morgan. It's okay," he smiled gently to try calm his friend. "It doesn't hurt."

"Spencer, hang on, don't give up," Hotch said as stared at the blood soaking the snow around his youngest team member. Morgan brought his friend into his arms.

"Kid, I'm not ready to lose you. You've got so much more to do in life."

Reid leaned against his friend, his big brother. "I love you all."

He stared back at the sky and watched as it became dark, he felt a strange sense of comfort as he faded away.

* * *

><p>Morgan shouted for help, he looked back down to see Reid's eyes closed, he felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. As he leaned down and found no breath coming from Reid, he sobbed uncontrollably and held him close. "No," he cried. "Not you."<p>

Hotch collapsed in the snow and began crying too, he looked at the blood on his hands and knew he had failed.

Stroking his hand through his dead friend's hair, Morgan weeped and sobbed. "Come back, kid. Please come back. I'm not ready to say goodbye."

He let out a scream of anger as he held his dead little brother, he wanted him back but it was too late to save Spencer Reid. It was too late to save his brother.

* * *

><p>As he watched Morgan scream out his grief, a soft hand came and held his own. He turned and saw Maeve smiling at him. "I knew you would be the one to come for me."<p>

"Let's go, Spencer," she smiled. "You'll see them again when the time is right."

**Please review**


End file.
